American Horror History
American Horror Story es una serie televisiva de drama y horror creada y producida por Ryan Murphy (Glee) y Brad Falchuk(Nip/Tuck). Se ha descrito como una serie antológica, ya que cada temporada se realiza como una miniserie independiente, con un grupo de personajes diferentes, escenarios distintos y una trama que tiene su propio comienzo, desarrollo y final. La primera temporada, cuyo nombre se cambió a American Horror Story: Murder House, tiene lugar en 2011 y cuenta la historia de una familia que se muda a una casa que ha sido maldecida por sus anteriores habitantes, durante la temporada suceden una serie de sucesos paranormales. La segunda, titulada American Horror Story: Asylum, tiene lugar en 1964 en Massachusetts y cuenta la historia de los residentes de un hospital psiquiátrico, en esta temporada se relatan historias de supuestos asesinos seriales y el lesbianismo en la época de los 60. La tercera temporada, American Horror Story: Coven, tiene lugar en el siglo XIX y en el año 2013, y relata el enfrentamiento entre brujas y practicantes de vudú, con la aparición especial de Madame Delphine LaLaurieinterpretada por Kathy Bates. La cuarta temporada, llamada American Horror Story: Freak Show, tiene lugar en Jupiter, Florida, en 1952, y se centra en los pocos miembros restantes de un circo de personas "freaks" (personas con alguna deformidad física) y las acciones que los mismos cometen con tal de mantener su negocio a flote. La quinta temporada, American Horror Story: Hotel, se sitúa en 2015 y cuenta la historia de un hotel envuelto en asesinatos y en los misterios y adicciones de quienes lo residen, esta temporada es muy similar a la primera, ya que el hotel también es víctima de una "maldición", en esta temporada se incluye la historia de un asesino serial que deambula por el hotel. Asimismo, contaron con la cantante Lady Gaga para esta nueva temporada. La sexta temporada, American Horror Story: Roanoke, cuenta la historia de un matrimonio que se muda a una casa colonial en Carolina del Norte, sin esperar los sucesos paranormales y peligros que les esperan. La séptima temporada, American Horror Story: Cult, se sitúa en el mes de noviembre del 2016 y sigue a un culto que intentará aterrorizar a un vecindario tras el día de las elecciones presidenciales de Estados Unidos. Sarah Paulson y Evan Peters son los únicos actores que han estado presentes en todas las temporadas. Con lo que continuamente se confirma su regreso. La serie se transmite en el canal de televisión FX en Estados Unidos. La serie fue bien recibida por los críticos de televisión. El elenco fue halagado, especialmente la actriz Jessica Lange. La serie tiene índices de audiencia altos para la cadena FX y su primera temporada fue la serie de televisión por cable más importante del año. Cada episodio tiene una duración de entre 40 y 60 minutos, dependiendo de la temporada y del peso que tenga la trama. Sinopsis Murder House (2011) La primera temporada, retitulada American Horror Story: Murder House tiene lugar en el 2011 y sigue a la familia Harmon: Ben (Dylan McDermott) de profesión psiquiatra, su esposa Vivien (Connie Britton), y su hija adolescente Violet (Taissa Farmiga), quienes se mudan de Boston a Los Ángeles después de que Vivien tenga un aborto involuntario y Ben una aventura con una de sus alumnas. La familia se muda a una casa restaurada, y pronto se encontrarán con los antiguos residentes de la casa, los Langdon: Constance (Jessica Lange), su hija Addie (Jamie Brewer) y el desfigurado Larry Harvey (Denis O'Hare). Ben y Vivien intentan reavivar su relación, mientras Violet sufriendo de depresión, encuentra consuelo con Tate (Evan Peters), un paciente de su padre. Los Langdon y Larry influyen con frecuencia en la vida de los Harmon, ya que la familia descubre que la casa está embrujada por todos los que murieron en ella. Entre los cuales están las fantasmas Moira, el ama de llaves (Frances Conroy)/(Alexandra Breckenridge) y la primera dueña, Nora Montgomery (Lily Rabe). Asylum (2012-13) La historia tiene lugar en 1964, en el Manicomio Católico Briarcliff, construido en 1908, que funcionó como el centro de tuberculosis más grande del país, donde murieron 46.000 personas. En 1962 el lugar es comprado por la Iglesia Católica y convertido en un manicomio para criminales dementes dirigido por el Monseñor Timothy Howard (Joseph Fiennes). Allí es enviado Kit Walker (Evan Peters), un joven que trabajaba en una gasolinera, acusado de haber matado a su esposa Alma Walker (Britne Oldford). Kit es llevado al manicomio siendo confundido con el asesino en serie Bloody Face, quien despellejaba a sus víctimas (siempre mujeres) y les cortaba la cabeza. Pero en realidad, Alma fue secuestrada por extraterrestres junto con su esposo, regresando solo este último a la Tierra. Nadie cree la historia de Kit, excepto Grace (Lizzie Brocheré), una interna. Dentro del manicomio, se encontrará con terroríficos personajes como el doctor Arthur Arden (James Cromwell) y la hermana Jude (Jessica Lange), quien encierra a Lana Winters (Sarah Paulson), una periodista lesbiana curiosa acerca de Bloody Face. Las cosas se complican dentro del asilo cuando la hermana Mary Eunice (Lily Rabe), monja protegida de la hermana Jude, sufre una posesión satánica. Extraños sucesos tienen lugar en el manicomio, en donde reinan el horror, la injusticia, la demencia, el trato inhumano y el dolor. Coven (2013-14) La temática de la historia es acerca de la brujería. Se sitúa en 2013, con flashbacks del siglo XIX. Cuando la familia de Zoe Benson (Taissa Farmiga) descubre que tiene habilidades diferentes es enviada a Miss Robicheaux's Academy, instituto que presenta una crisis debido a la posible extinción de las descendientes de Salem, donde encuentra a tres jóvenes brujas más, la caprichosa y vanidosa Madison Montgomery (Emma Roberts), Queenie (Gabourey Sidibe), una muñeca vudú humana, y Nan (Jamie Brewer), quien posee telepatía. Cordelia Foxx (Sarah Paulson), directora del instituto y su madre Fiona Goode (Jessica Lange), bruja Suprema del aquelarre (la más poderosa), hacen lo posible por mantener su linaje en pie, luchando contra sus enemigos, los cazadores de brujas y la reina Vudú Marie Laveau (Angela Bassett). Mientras que Fiona, en la búsqueda de sus intereses personales se encuentra con la sádica racista Delphine LaLaurie (Kathy Bates), inmortal debido a un hechizo Vudú desde el siglo XIX por culpa de Laveau. La historia se complica con los intentos de la bruja fanática de la moda y líder del Consejo de brujas Myrtle Snow (Frances Conroy) de sacar a flote las perversas intenciones de Fiona, así como también la llegada de la resucitada bruja del pantano Misty Day (Lily Rabe). Sus temas principales son la opresión y sobre usar todo el potencial que tenemos, así como también la necesidad de reconocer y pertenecer a una "tribu". Freak Show (2014-15) La historia se desarrolla en el pequeño pueblo de Jupiter, Florida, y se centra en uno de los últimos circos de fenómenos restantes en 1952 y las acciones que los miembros del mismo cometen con tal de mantener su negocio a flote y ganarse la aceptación de la gente. Este show de horror está a cargo de Elsa Mars (Jessica Lange), quien sueña con encontrar un hogar para sus "monstruos", pero en secreto hará lo posible para conseguir fama. Elsa adquiere para sus filas a las siamesas Bette y Dott Tattler (Sarah Paulson), como un plan para incentivar su negocio. Otros miembros del espectáculo incluyen a Jimmy Darling (Evan Peters), el "joven manos de langosta", quien posee ectrodactilia y sueña con dejar su vida de feriante atrás y tener una vida normal. La madre de Jimmy, la mujer barbuda, Ethel Darling (Kathy Bates), quien es la mano derecha de Elsa y mantiene tanto la ley como el orden en el lugar. Dell Toledo (Michael Chiklis), y su esposa, de tres pechos, Desiree Dupree (Angela Bassett), llegan a formar parte del espectáculo. Los problemas empiezan cuando un estafador llamado Stanley (Denis O'Hare) planea matar fenómenos con ayuda de Maggie Esmeralda (Emma Roberts) quien se hace pasar como una vidente. Paralelamente se explora la historia de la familia Mott, Gloria (Frances Conroy) trata de esconder los impulsos asesinos y psicópatas de su consentido hijo Dandy (Finn Wittrock). Los flashbacks se establecen en la década de 1940, y un flashforward a la década de 1960. Hotel (2015-16) La historia tiene lugar en 2015 en Los Ángeles, California en el hotel Cortez, que fue construido con el fin de convertirse en una cámara de tortura para sus huéspedes. Fue fundado por James Patrick March (Evan Peters) y actualmente está bajo la administración de la vampiresa de 111 años de edad, Elizabeth Johnson / La Condesa (Lady Gaga) quien vive junto a su amante Donovan (Matt Bomer) ex drogadicto e hijo de Iris (Kathy Bates), quien trabaja como gerente y recepcionista del hotel para no separarse de su hijo. John Lowe (Wes Bentley) investiga un caso de asesinatos en serie en nombre de los 10 mandamientos, mientras sobrelleva problemas familiares con su esposa la Dra. Alex Lowe (Chloe Sevigny) tras haber perdido a su hijo Holden 5 años atrás. Algunos de los residentes del hotel son Sally McKenna (Sarah Paulson), una yonqui grunge fantasma que parece saber más de lo que parece sobre el "asesino de los 10 mandamientos", y el bar ténder transgénero Liz Taylor (Denis O'Hare). El hotel es vendido al diseñador de moda Will Drake (Cheyenne Jackson) (a quien La Condesa planea seducir y matarlo para quedarse con su fortuna), quien trae al hotel al modelo Tristán Duffy (Finn Wittrock), quien llama la atención de La Condesa, haciendo que esta deseche a Donovan, lo que lo hace relacionarse con una vieja amante de Elizabeth y actriz, Ramona Royale (Angela Bassett), con la cual planea una venganza. El caso del "asesino de los 10 mandamientos" guía a John Lowe a las puertas del hotel, donde sus problemas se agravarán al encontrarse con su hijo perdido rondando los pasillos del hotel y cayendo en una inminente locura. Los temas principales de la temporada incluyen la adicción, la venganza y el perdón, y la búsqueda del amor y la sensualidad en la distinta visión de sus personajes. Se establecen flashbacks en las décadas de 1920, 1970, 1980 y 1990, con un epílogo establecido en 2022... Roanoke (2016) La historia comienza con un documental que lleva por nombre My Roanoke Nightmare. La profesora de yoga Shelby Miller (Lily Rabe) (interpretada por Audrey Tindall) (Sarah Paulson) y su esposo Matt Miller (Andre Holland) (interpretado por Dominic Banks) (Cuba Gooding Jr.) se mudan a Carolina del Norte, después de que Shelby sufrió un aborto. Allí compran una casa del siglo XVII, que en el pasado fue escenario de varios asesinatos. Los acompaña Lee Harris (Adina Porter) (interpretada por Monet Tumusiime) (Angela Bassett), la hermana de Matt. Ellos ignoran que en el bosque cercano habitan los fantasmas de Thomasin White (interpretada por Agnes Mary Winstead) (Kathy Bates), a la que llaman "La Carnicera" y que es la líder de la colonia perdida de Roanoke, en la que se encuentra su hijo Ambrose White (interpretado por Dylan) (Wes Bentley). En el territorio también habita la bruja del bosque, Scathatch (interpretada por Lady Gaga), que se enamora de Matt, así como la pérfida familia Polk, y el fantasma del primer dueño de la casa, Edward Phillippe Mott (interpretado por Rory Monahan) (Evan Peters). Durante el documental se muestra como Matt, Shelby y Lee intentan sobrevivir durante los seis días seguidos de la luna de sangre después de que Lee perdiera a su hija Flora, y su esposo Mason falleciera en misteriosas circunstancias, de las que Lee es sospechosa. El éxito del show hace que el productor, Sidney Aaron James (Cheyenne Jackson) intente hacer una segunda parte a modo de reality llamado "Return to Roanoke: Three days in Hell", donde encerrará tanto a las personas reales (Shelby, Matt y Lee, quien busca la redención al ser acusada de la muerte de su esposo) como a los actores que los interpretaron, y no tardarán en ocurrir desgracias. Se centra en los años desde el 2014 al 2017, e incluye en su temática una crítica hacia la capacidad de la televisión de dar la imagen que quiera sobre un tema y la influencia de esta en el público y en los involucrados, también el tema de la temporada incluye el juicio, el fanatismo y la exploración. Cult (2017) FX renovó la serie para una séptima temporada, preparada para empezar a emitirse el 5 de septiembre del 2017. Según afirmó el propio Ryan Murphy, la séptima temporada tendría un lado político. Pero el 20 de julio del 2017, el tema de la temporada es anunciado como Cult, enfocando en sociedades secretas. Además, estará conectada con Freak Show y tendrá una "historia moderna". Los únicos actores que estarán en la temporada son Sarah Paulson y Evan Peters de protagonistas. El 28 de marzo del 2017, El comediante Billy Eichner, se une oficialmente al elenco de la serie como recurrente e interpretará en la vida del personaje de Paulson. El 6 de abril del 2017, se confirma que Billie Lourd se integrará al elenco de la serie, conocida por interpretar a Chanel #3, uno de los protagonistas de Scream Queens. El 15 de mayo del 2017, Leslie Grossman se une al elenco de la serie y es una de las actrices quien trabajó anteriormente en otra series de Ryan Murphy, Nip/Tuck y Popular. Algunos actores que regresarán en la temporada son Cheyenne Jackson, Adina Porter, Mare Winningham, Frances Conroy (ambas Mare y Frances confirmadas por Ryan Murphy en redes sociales el 20 de julio de 2017) y Emma Roberts(confirmada el 1 de agosto por las redes sociales tanto Ryan Murphy como la propia Emma). El 21 de junio del 2017, se confirmó que Colton Haynes será parte del elenco de la serie y es conocido por haber interpretado papeles en Teen Wolf, Arrow y también en Scream Queens. El 29 de junio del 2017, la actriz Alison Pill se une a la temporada de la serie. El 3 de agosto de 2017 se conoce que el actor y activista Chaz Bono vuelve a la serie tras su aparición en la anterior temporada. Octava temporada (2018) El 12 de enero del 2017, FX renovó la serie para una octava temporada a emitirse próximamente en 2018. El 1 de octubre del 2017, se confirma que Sarah Paulson estará en la nueva temporada. El 5 de enero de 2018, Ryan Murphy confirma que la octava temporada va a estar ambientada en el futuro "de 10 a 20 años", algo que nunca se había atrevido a llevar a cabo. También la temporada involucrará ciencia ficcion. Novena temporada (2019) El 5 de enero de 2018, Ryan Murphy deja caer que la novena temporada será un crossover entre American Horror Story: Murder House y American Horror Story: Coven. La idea del crossover fue anunciada el 30 de octubre del 2016. Elenco y personajes Murder House: El elenco principal estaba formado por Connie Britton, Dylan McDermott, Evan Peters, Taissa Farmiga, Denis O´Hare y Jessica Lange. Cabe destacar a los personajes que aparecieron toda la temporada con personajes importantes pero son tratados como secundarios. Los más importantes son: Frances Conroy, Alexandra Breckenridge, Kate Mara, Lily Rabe, Jamie Brewer, Zachary Quinto, Sarah Paulson... Asylum: Hubo bastantes cambios esta temporada: Jessica Lange y Evan Peters son los únicos que repiten un papel protagónico ya que Connie Britton, Taissa Farmiga y Denis O´Hare se marchan de la serie y Dylan McDermott pasa a ser secundario. Secundarias como Kate Mara, Jamie Brewer y Alexandra Breckenridge también se van mientras que Lily Rabe, Zachary Quinto y Sarah Paulson se convierten en protagonistas. Frances Conroy sigue siendo secundaria. Los nuevos fichajes de la serie son: Joseph Fiennes, Lizzie Brocheré y James Cromwell como protagonistas y Naomi Grossman y Chloe Devigny como secundarias. Coven: Todos los fichajes de la segunda temporada se fueron de la serie: James Cromwell, Joseph Fiennes, Lizzie Brocheré, Leslie Jordan y Chloe Devigny. También Dylan McDermott y Zachary Quinto se van. Sarah Paulson, Evan Peters, Jessica Lange y Lily Rabe continúan como parte del elenco principal. Algunos actores de la primera temporada regresaron a la serie: Denis O´Hare y Taissa Farmiga como protagonistas y Jamie Brewer como secundaria. Después de dos temporadas, Frances Conroy se convierte en protagonista. Kathy Bates y Emma Roberts se unen a la serie como principales mientras Angela Basset, Danny Huston y Gabourey Sidibe como secundarios. Freak Show: Bastantes actores continuaron en la serie como protagonistas: Sarah Paulson, Evan Peters, Frances Conroy, Denis O´Hare, Emma Roberts, Kathy Bates y Jessica Lange. Lily Rabe y Jamie Brewer se limitan a aparecer como invitadas. Danny Huston y Gabourey Sidibe se mantienen en segundo plano mientras que Angela Basset se convierte en protagonista. Taissa Farmiga abandona de nuevo la serie. Michael Chiklis y Finn Wittrock son los fichajes principales de la temporada. También los numerosos actores de los fenómenos como Naomi Grossman (secundaria en la segunda temporada), Matt Fraser, Amazon Eve, Wes Bentley... Artistas como Neil Patrick Harris, David Burtka y Matt Bomertambién son invitados. Hotel: Tras cuatro temporadas consecutivas, Jessica Lange y Frances Conroy se marchan de la serie. Evan Peters, Sarah Paulson, Kathy Bates, Angela Basset y Denis O´Haresiguen siendo protagonistas. Emma Roberts, Michael Chiklis y Danny Huston abandonan la serie, al igual que los actores de los fenómenos de la cuarta temporada como Matt Fraser, Amazon Eve... Wes Bentley, Matt Bomer y Chloe Sevigny, después de haber sido secundarios (los dos primeros en la cuarta y Chloe en la segunda) se convierten en protagonistas, mientras Finn Wittrock aparece como secundario. Cheyenne Jackson y la famosa cantante Lady Gaga, son los nuevos protagonistas (junto a los ya mencionados) de la temporada. Mare Winningham aparece como secundaria y Lily Rabe vuelve a ser una invitada. Roanoke: Kathy Bates, Sarah Paulson, Evan Peters, Angela Basset, Denis O´Hare, Cheyenne Jackson y Wes Bentley continúan una vez más como protagonistas. Actores como Matt Bomer, Mare Winningham y Chloe Sevigny no aparecen esta temporada. Lady Gaga y Finn Wittrock aparecen solo como secundarios. Lily Rabe vuelve a convertirse en protagonista. Los fichajes de esta temporada son: André Holland y Cuba Gooding Jr. Cult: Sarah Paulson, Evan Peters y Cheyenne Jackson regresan como protagonistas. Adina Porter vuelve para la temporada, las nuevas adiciones son Billie Lourd y Alison Pill, Chaz Bono Billy Eichner Leslie Grossman y Colton Haynes se suman como secundarios, Frances Conroy y Emma Roberts regresan a la serie como invitadas, Lady Gaga y tras 6 temporadas consecutivas Lily Rabe no regresan para la temporada. Promoción Como parte de la promoción para la serie, FX lanzó una campaña «House Call», en la que los espectadores en casa podrían unirse y estar cara a cara con un personaje de la serie. Antes del estreno de la serie, FX lanzó varias pistas para arrojar luz en la serie. Se les ofreció en el canal de YouTube oficial de la serie. Diez pistas fueron lanzadas, tituladas «Cello», «Baby», «Couples», «Coffin», «Lying Down», «Fire», «Stairs», «Melt», «Red Cello» y «Rubber Bump». El 15 de septiembre de 2011, FX lanzó un sitio web que permite que los visitantes hagan una gira en la casa del crimen a través de décadas y busquen pistas. Producción Concepción Los creadores Murphy y Falchuk comenzaron a trabajar en American Horror Story antes que la producción de Glee comenzara. Murphy quería hacer lo opuesto a lo que había hecho anteriormente y así empezó su trabajo en la serie. «Pasé de Nip/Tuck a Glee, así que tenía sentido que quisiera hacer algo difícil y obscuro. Y siempre he amado, como Brad también, el género de terror. Así que fue algo natural para mí». Dijo: «Estamos haciendo una pieza limpia, dulce, optimista, no cínica, quería hacer algo que de alguna manera tapara el lado diferente de mi personalidad». Falchuk estaba intrigado por la idea de poner un punto de vista diferente en el género de terror, diciendo que su objetivo principal en crear la serie era asustar a los espectadores. «Quieres que las personas estén un poco fuera de balance después», dijo. El tono oscuro de la serie se refleja luego de Dark Shadows, en que la abuela de Murphy lo obligó a ver cuando era joven. Además, la serie se inspira en películas clásicas de terror como Rosemary's Baby de Roman Polanski y The Shining por Stanley Kubrick. Desde el principio, Murphy y Falchuk planearon que cada temporada de la serie contaría una historia diferente. Después que el final de la primera temporada salió al aire, Murphy habló de sus planes de cambiar el elenco y ubicación para la segunda temporada. Dijo, sin embargo, que algunos actores regresarán interpretando personajes completamente diferentes, criaturas, monstruos, etcétera. «Las historias de los Harmon se han terminado. Las personas que estarán regresando interpretarán nuevos personajes», anunció. Desarrollo de la historia Ryan Murphy y Brad Falchuk, creadores de la serie. En febrero del 2011, FX anunció oficialmente que había ordenado el episodio piloto para una posible serie de Ryan Murphy y Brad Falchuk, con ambos como guionistas y Murphy dirigiendo. Se anunció que Dante Di Loreto sería el productor ejecutivo. La producción de la serie empezó en abril del 2011. El 18 de julio del 2011, FX oficialmente anunció que el proyecto se había convertido en una serie. Escritura Murphy y Falchuk escribieron el guion del episodio piloto, con Murphy dirigiendo. El 3 de agosto del 2011, se anunció que Tim Minear, Jennifer Salt, James Wong y Jessica Sharzer se habían unido a la serie como guionistas. Murphy y Falchuk coescribieron el segundo episodio y Alfonso Gómez-Rejón lo dirigió. Casting Los anuncios del casting comenzaron en marzo de 2011, con Connie Britton siendo la primera en ser elegida, interpretando a la personaje principal femenina, Vivien Harmon Britton dijo que tomó un riesgo en tomar el papel de Vivien. Cuando Murphy le presentó el papel, él dijo: «Esto es algo que nosotros nunca te hemos visto hacer anteriormente. Cambiará lo que has estado haciendo». Ella estaba intrigada por lo que él le presentaba y finalmente, decidió tomar el papel. En una entrevista con Entertainment Weekly, el cocreador de la serie, Ryan Murphy, dijo que él le dijo a Connie Britton, anteriormente, que su personaje Vivien moriría en la primera temporada. «Realmente teníamos toda la temporada trazada desde el comienzo», dijo. «En las reuniones con los principales actores, los personajes principales, Connie, Dylan McDermott y Jessica Lange, mientras intentábamos atraparlos, fuimos capaces de decir, aquí es donde comienzas, este es el comienzo, y así es como terminas. Así que, sí, fui capaz de decirle a Connie realmente toda la serie». Denis O'Hare se unió al elenco a finales de marzo como Larry Harvey. Jessica Lange se unió al elenco en abril como Constance, haciendo su primer papel regular en la televisión. Lange se sentía atraída por el papel porque no requería un compromiso de 22 episodios como una serie. «¡Eso fue grande para mí», dijo ella. «No estaba a punto de comprometerme a seis meses. Me han ofrecido series antes, y determinada a no hacerlo, porque no puedo hacer ese tipo de compromiso por poco tiempo». Dylan McDermott fue elegido como el protagonista Ben Harmon a finales de abril. Su personaje fue descrito inicialmente como «un guapo y masculino terapeuta pero sensible, quien ama a su familia pero ha herido a su esposa». McDermott dijo que quería hacer el papel para romper su papel anterior como Bobby Donnell en la serie The Practice. «Esto fue exactamente el por qué quise hacer esta serie - para cambiar y hacer un personaje distinto. Las personas piensan de mí como el tipo de The Practice... Quería cambiar esa noción en su cabeza y con esperanza estoy haciendo eso», dijo. En mayo, Taissa Farmiga y Evan Peters fueron los últimos actores en ser elegidos, interpretando a Violet Harmon y Tate Langdon. Farmiga dijo que amó a Violet «inmediatamente» y que «Ella tenía agallas para ella, ella tenía actitud». Murphy ha descrito a Tate como el «verdadero monstruo» de la serie, agregando: «Para el gran crédito de Evan y el crédito de los escritores, creo que Evan ha hecho un trabajo increíblemente difícil en hacer un monstruo simpático». Zachary Quinto se unió al reparto en agosto como Chad, el antiguo dueño de la casa. Teddy Sears fue elegido para interpretar a Pat la pareja de Chad. Filmación 1120 Westchester Place, ubicación de la casa utilizada en la serie. El episodio piloto fue rodado en una casa en Country Club Park, Los Ángeles, California, que sirve como la casa encantada y escena del crimen en la serie. Diseñada y construida alrededor de 1908 por Alfred Rosenheim, el presidente del Instituto Estadounidense de Arquitectos en Los Ángeles, la casa anteriormente había sido utilizada como un convento. Una Capilla colindante fue removida usando CGI. La serie está filmada en sets que son una réplica exacta de la casa. Detalles como las ventanas Louis Comfort Tiffany, y lámparas de bronce, fueron re-creadas para preservar el aspecto de la casa. Debido a un programa de producción «muy agresivo» y con el piloto de la serie teniendo que esperar para que los cocreadores, Ryan Murphy y Brad Falchuk, de Glee comienza su segunda temporada, se anunció que el final de temporada sería treinta minutos más corto de lo planeado. A Murphy se le ocurrió el plan de hacer un episodio de noventa minutos. El episodio salió al aire el 21 de diciembre de 2011. Secuencia del título principal Los títulos de crédito fueron creados por Kyle Cooper y su compañía Prologue, que también creó los de la serie The Walking Dead (serie de televisión) o los de la película de David Fincher Se7en (1995). El tema musical fue compuesto por César Davila-Irizarry y el músico Charlie Clouser. La secuencia de la primera temporada está hecha en el sótano de los Harmon e incluye imágenes de niños, no nacidos (o abortados), bebés en jarros, calaveras, un vestido de bautizo, un uniforme de enfermera, y una figura sosteniendo un par de tijeras cubiertas con sangre. Murphy ha descrito la secuencia como un mini-misterio y dijo que «En el momento en que veas el noveno episodio de esta temporada, cada imagen en esa secuencia será explicada». La secuencia de la segunda temporada contiene imágenes del hospital psiquiátrico Briarcliff en decadencia, con algunos de sus pacientes en pleno estado de locura. Se alternan escenas de los pacientes deambulando por los pasillos o haciendo posturas extrañas, como caminar boca arriba por las escaleras, sumergirse en las tinas de baño o simplemente acercamientos a sus rostros. Se ve una estatua de la Virgen María y unos doctores que atan un paciente a una camilla. Se logra apreciar breves imágenes de órganos humanos. En la secuencia de la tercera temporada aparecen unas figuras humanas cubiertas completamente con túnicas negras y sombreros estilo Capirote del mismo color. Los nombres de los actores aparecen sobre un fondo grisáceo con distintos dibujos oscuros y siniestros. Se muestran escenas de prácticas ocultistas y de vudú, mientras aparecen minotauros y animales utilizados para hacer sacrificios, así como criaturas malvadas y esqueléticas. Aparece una hoguera y brujas bailando a su alrededor en lo que parece ser un aquelarre. La secuencia de la cuarta temporada contiene figuras sobre los terrores que tiene la gente sobre circos, también se muestran el espectáculo de fenómenos. Haciendo referencia a varios fenómenos cuya existencia está comprobada e inspiran a los personajes pertenecientes al circo. En la secuencia de la quinta temporada se muestran diferentes imágenes de humanos deformados saliendo de colchones, una novia caminando por pasillos, una mujer siendo atrapada por unas manos en un colchón, niños corriendo por los pasillos y otras cosas con vista desde una mirilla de una puerta de una habitación. Además de mostrar los 10 Mandamientos cuando muestran los nombres de los actores. En la sexta temporada, no tiene ninguna secuencia, además que solo la introducción aparece el título original de la serie "American Horror Story" y el tema musical fue cambiado a los créditos finales. La secuencia de la septima temporada presenta el tema musical interpretada por una banda de desfile, incluyendo las trompetas. La secuencia es live-action. Mientras que en la seciencia visual incluyen a una pandilla de payasos sailendo de un ataúd, unas máscaras de Donald Trump y de Hillary Clinton, una estatua de Benjamin Franklin, un cadaver de un perro muerto por gases toxicos, un carrusel, manos manchados de sangre que no pueden ser lavadas desde un caño, una colmena de abejas, un humo toxico que acaba de abrirse de un galón, hoyos en algunas partes que hacen alusión a la tripofobia, una bandera estadounidense que salpica sangre acopmañada del himno nacional de Estados Unidos, The Star-Spangled Banner, personas manchadas de sangre teniendo sexo y una "promesa rosada" esposada. Algunos payasos tambien aparecen durante la secuencia. Conexiones entre temporadas Murder House Primera temporada conectada con quinta temporada y sexta temporada. Esta conectada con Hotel cuando Elizabeth, en los años 20', realiza un aborto en la casa y es ahí donde nace su hijo deforme Bartholomew. Marcy, la agente de bienes raíces, también aparece en el hotel, además de Billie Dean Howard, la medium, hace acto de presencia en el hotel; mientras que en el aborto, antes mencionado, aparece el doctor Charles Montgomery en la casa comparte escena con La Condesa. También hay referencias en la sexta temporada, Roanoke, la palabra "Croatoan" es usada para ahuyentar espíritus en la antigüedad de la colonia, tal como Elías Cunningham dicho. Al igual que la casa de Murder House, la casa de la colonia de Roanoke también tiene un pasado oscuro. Asylum Segunda temporada conectada con cuarta temporada y sexta temporada. En la cuarta temporada, Freak Show hay 2 grandes conexiones la primera y más evidente es el personaje de Pepper (Naomi Grossman), su vida en el circo de Elsa antes de terminar encerrada en Briarcliff y la segunda es en el penúltimo episodio, Massimo Dolcefino habló de un nazi que había estado torturándole durante un periodo de tiempo: Hans Gruper -aunque con otro nombre, Arthur Arden- , era un nazi. Y posteriormente una chica que decía ser Anna Frank, Charlotte Brown, llegó al asilo y se encontró con uno de los doctores encargados de realizar pruebas inhumanas a los nazis durante el Holocausto: Hans Gruper que, como tapadera por la Operación Papperclip, se hacía llamar Arthur Arden y también fue el mismo que amputo las piernas de Elsa con una motosierra. Se vuelve a conectar con la sexta temporada, Roanoke. Lana Winters, la periodista sobreviviente de Briarcliff, entrevista a Lee Harris en su nuevo programa The Lana Winters Special tras su retiro. Coven Tercera temporada conectada con quinta temporada y sexta temporada. En la quinta temporada, Hotel, Queenie visita el Hotel Cortez para una grabación de The Price is Right, luego, es atacada por Ramona Royale y muere a manos de March. En la sexta temporada, Roanoke, Scathach, la bruja del bosque, era la primera Suprema Original, que también ella posee poderes limitados. Freak Show Cuarta temporada conectada con segunda temporada, sexta temporada y séptima temporada. Pepper, una de las pacientes de Briarcliff en "Asylum", reside en el show de fenómenos de Elsa Mars antes de ser enviada al manicomio. Igualmente, la hermana Mary Eunice hace su aparición en uno de los episodios. En el documental, My Roanoke Nightmare, Edward Phillipe Mott, el ancestro de Gloria y Dandy Mott, construye la casa de Roanoke, siendo el primer dueño del lugar, que pronto es asesinado por Thomasin y los colonos. También se sabe que Dandy Mott es el último miembro de la familia Mott, siendo ahogado por Dessire, Jimmy, Bette y Dot. Roanoke La sexta temporada es, hasta el momento, la temporada que más conexiones tiene con las demás (teniendo relación con las cuatro primeras temporadas) siendo sólo Hotel con la única que no guardó escenas referentes en común. Las referencias en esta temporada que se pueden contar durante la temporada que enlazaron con las demás fueron las siguientes: la casa embrujada, Lana Winters, la primera bruja suprema, y el ancestro Mott. Cult En la séptima temporada, Twisty el payaso es una figura muy conocida y tiene seguidores, historietas cómicas, y figuras de acción. Recepción Recepción de la críticaeditar American Horror Story fue recibida generalmente con críticas positivas. El episodio piloto llegó a 61 % en Metacritic, basado en 29 reseñas. Ken Tucker de Entertainment Weekly''premió al episodio piloto con una B+, declarando: «AHS es bastante escalofriante, todo el tiempo: un montón de gritos, sexo, sustos, caras mutiladas, comportamiento psicótico y bebes muertos». Chuck Barney del ''San Jose Mercury News dijo: «La mayoría de los shows televisivos, después de un rato, salen de la memoria. Este te va a perseguir hasta en los sueños». Hank Stuever de The Washington Post dijo en su reseña que «rehacer las cosas es una de las faltas de Murphy, pero este show tiene un estilo cautivador y es algo grotesco». Matt Fowler de IGN TV escribió que «el episodio piloto contenía más estilo que substancia, pero que es totalmente visible». Fowler escribió que «atrapaba, era un experimento subversivo» y puso como referencia a Amityville Horror, The Shining y Twin Peaks. No todas las reseñas fueron favorables: Alan Sepinwall de HitFix le dio a la serie una D−, diciendo: «Está muy por encima del máximo, cuando el máximo es un espectro microscópico en su raro espejo, y esta lleno de sonidos raros, personajes que es posible que no olvides aunque es probable que lo desees». Índices de audiencia El episodio piloto obtuvo un nivel de audiencia de 6 entre adultos entre la edad de 18-49 y obtuvo 3,2 millones de espectadores, y tuvo un total de 5 2 millones entre dos emisiones. Este fue el mejor número que FX ha recibido en un estreno de serie. El episodio ayudó a hacer que octubre fuera el mes más visto en FX en todos los tiempos. El episodio fue seguido por 3 2 millones de espectadores en 59 países. Los niveles de audiencia aumentaron mientras la serie progresaba, con el cuarto episodio recibió un índice de audiencia de 1- 7 entre adultos de 18-49 años, una décima de por encima que el episodio piloto. El séptimo episodio tuvo una audiencia de 3,06 millones, recibiendo un índice de audiencia de 1,8 entre adultos de 18-49. El final de temporada fue visto por 3 22 millones de espectadores y recibió un rating de 1 8 compartido entre adultos de 18-49. La primera temporada empató con la serie Falling Skies de TNT como la serie más grande de cable del año entre adultos de 18-49. En Reino Unido, se estrenó con 128 200 espectadores. El segundo episodio vio un aumento del 27 %, recibiendo una audiencia total de 158 700. Premios y nominaciones American Horror Story ha ganado 40 premios de sus 179 nominaciones. La franquicia ha ganado 18 nominaciones a los Premios Primetime Emmy, con Jessica Lange por la actriz secundaria excepcional en una Miniserie o Película y a la Mejor Actriz Principal en una Miniserie o Película, James Cromwell por ganar el Actor de Reparto Destacado en una Miniserie o Película, y Kathy Bates ganar la actriz secundaria excepcional en una Miniserie o Película. En la edición 33ª Creative Arts Emmy Award ganarón dos veces a la Mejor Peluquería para una Miniserie o Película, y una vez cada a la Mejor Edición de Sonido para una Miniserie, Película o Especial, y Trajes en Miniserie, Película o Especial. Se ha recibido siete nominaciones a los Golden Globe Award, con Lange y Gaga como ganadoras a la Mejor Actriz de Reparto en una Serie, Miniserie o Película para Televisión. y tres Screen Actors Guild Award, con Lange ganadora a la Mejor actriz femenina en una Serie Dramática. los reconocimientos adicionales incluyen: el premio American Film Institute para Top Programa de Televisión Diez, el Premio del Gremio de Directores de Arte por Excelencia en Diseño de Producción, el Bram Stoker Award para el Logro Superior en un guion, y dos Critics' Choice Television Award en la actuación para Zachary Quinto y Sarah Paulson, el Premio de Medios GLAAD por Mejor Miniserie de TV, el Golden Reel Award a la Mejor Edición de Sonido, un Satellite Award a la Mejor serie en Género de televisión, y un Satellite Award Honorario de Lange a la Mejor Actuación en una Serie de TV, así como Mejor Actriz en una Miniserie.